Codasi Foam Fun
by poisongirl4
Summary: Cody persuades Teddy to go to a club and let his hair down a little. SLASH Cody Rhodes/Ted DiBiase m/m sex.


"Pleeeeese Teddybear" Cody whined for the umpteenth time sauntering over to Teddy as he left the bathroom "it will be fun....." he purred "I promise" swinging his leg over Teddy's hips, pinning him to the large plush couch in their hotel room.

Teddy's brow knitted together as he worried his bottom lip in between his teeth, yet his hands instinctively snaked around Cody's solid back to pull him closer  
"baby, please don't do this again" he sighed, taking a deep breath of Cody's scent as Cody snuggled into his neck.  
"You know I love you right?" Teddy whispered, kissing the side of Cody's face gently as he lifted his head to stare into those perfect pools of ice blue.  
"it's just.....this is still so new to me......I don't think I can be so public so soon, I mean, what if someone sees??" his heart melting at the sad look that tinged Cody's eyes a slightly darker shade even through that fake smile Teddy could see a mile off.

Cody sighed, closing his eyes "I know you're nervous Teddy, but you've got to do it sometime" he said nuzzling up the side of his face to plant a sweet kiss on his lips before pulling back and resting their foreheads together.  
"it's been 3 months baby, three months since we got together.......and I really don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do, but I want to go out with my boyfriend, have some drinks, dance a little.....you know, like normal couples??" he whispered trying not to upset Teddy again.  
"I know we've talked about this before, but baby, I used to go to gay bars all the time and no one ever noticed" Cody giggled, his nose scrunching up in that cute way that always drove Teddy wild "remember when I first told you?? I thought you were going to pass out" Cody purred into Teddy's ear wrapping his arms firmly around Teddy's neck.

Teddy's eyes widened, his hands slipping up Cody's tight blue t-shirt to caress the soft flesh.  
"Do I remember??" he gasped "of course I fucking remember Codes, you were barely 18 and you were sneaking out the house to get wasted at gay bars! How did you expect me to react??" he said tickling Cody's sides lightly, earning him a breathy groan as Cody pushed his body down further into Teddy's strong embrace.  
"I was so worried" forcing Cody to make eye contact so he know how serious he was "anything could have happened Codes, and then what would I have done? Huh?"

Cody smiled sweetly, grinding his hips slowly against Teddy's warm body  
"Teddy" he whispered, the sound of his name falling from those pink lips so sensually causing Teddy to squirm and push up, his rapidly thickening cock twitching against Cody's lithe frame.  
"You know I could always look after myself" Cody continued, feeling Teddy's arousal and pushing down harder, loving the friction between two sets of jeans.

Teddy gasped moving his head to the side allowing Cody's sweet lips more access to his neck as Cody kissed and nipped at to soft flesh.  
"I know baby" Teddy whimpered "but I still worry" he said as he pushed his hands further up under Cody's t-shirt, pulling it up and off his head.

Cody paused his attack on Teddy's neck long enough for Teddy to pull his shirt off before he was right back, slowly kissing up to Teddy's ear, pulling on the lobe slightly with his teeth before whispering "well for once baby, can you just not worry, just for one night.......for me?"

Teddy relaxed as Cody pushed him down on the couch so he was lying on his back, hands cupping Cody's hips tenderly as Cody seated himself once more across his groin.  
"I guess I could try..........just this once though" Teddy smirked as his hands moved to Cody's fly, popping the first button "but if I don't like it can we leave??"  
"of course we can" Cody said, pushing his obvious arousal into Teddy's hands as he continued to undo Cody's fly  
"whatever you want" Cody gasped as Teddy's long fingers finally made their way inside his tight jeans.

"Oh teddy, you're going to love it" Cody giggled as they rounded the street corner, the beat of the music getting louder the closer they got. Teddy spotted the huge queue outside the club, instantly turning and trying to head back to the car, but a strong hand stopped him, a strong hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him hard against an equally strong body that instantly wrapped around him  
"oh no you don't" Cody said placing a chased kiss on Teddy lips, knowing how embarrassed Teddy got with any public shows of affection.

"This is going to be great" he continued "see, no one cares who we are, people are just here to have a few drinks and a good time"  
Teddy tentatively returned the embraced, his spine rigid with tension  
"but look at all these people Cody, there's no way I can stand in that queue with everyone looking at me" Teddy whined, holding Cody's body slightly away from his.  
"I know that" Cody smiled "and that's why I rang ahead" he continued kissing Teddy on the nose "we're on the guest list and we have a VIP booth.....nothing's too good for my Teddybear!" he said breaking away and dragging the stunned Teddy towards the thumping club.

Once inside they were shown to their private booth just off the dance floor, complete with a bottle of the best champagne on ice. Cody pulled him into the booth immediately popping the cork and pouring two large glasses, Teddy looked like he needed it, his eyes were wide as saucers as he watched the crowd out on the dance floor, so many beautiful men grinding against each other totally lost in the beat. Teddy felt a stir in his belly, that tell tale warmth as his cock twitched in his tight jeans, embarrassed he looked away, staring at the ground, his cheeks tinted pink.

Cody watched Teddy intently, amazed as he watched all the emotions play out over his face, finally deciding to put him out of his misery he pulled Teddy closer and handed him the full glass of champagne, Teddy downed it, handing the empty glass back to Cody for a refill.

"You ok baby" Cody giggled, handing the now full glass back to Teddy.  
"Erm.....I don't really know" Teddy said looking up for the first time since he's looked away from the dance floor  
"all a bit much?" Cody questioned, taking a sip of his champagne and wrapping an arm around Teddy's shoulders pulling him close.  
"I guess so, I've never been to anywhere like this" Teddy sighed, snuggling into Cody's neck "I don't know about all this Codes"

Cody kissed the top of Teddy head, taking another sip of his champagne and putting it down he took Teddy's hand in his, running his thumb over the rough knuckles.  
"Just relax baby" he whispered into Teddy ear "concentrate on me and just having a good time. Look we're actually out.....as a couple. Surely it feels good?"  
Teddy gripped Cody's hand tight "it does feel good Cody, you know I'm not embarrassed to be with you, you know that......it's just hard for me"  
"I know baby, I know" Cody cooed as he signalled a waitress over to order some beers and some shots hoping that they might calm teddy down somewhat.

A few hours later and a few trays of drinks later Teddy was much more relaxed. They sat in their private booth watching all the writhing bodies, just enjoying being together, being out together as boyfriends and not just best friends. Cody's head was rested lightly on Teddy's shoulder, he was sleepy from all the booze and the heat in the club. Teddy's long fingers brushed gently along Cody's thigh occasionally drifting a little closer to Cody's groin eliciting the sweetest groans from Cody that Teddy felt vibrate through his chest more that heard over the loud music.

"I love you for this" Teddy said, enjoying the fact that he didn't have to hush his voice, his hand squeezing down on Cody's thigh. Cody sat up, taking another drink and downing it before shuffling around so he was facing Teddy, staring into those big soulful doe eyes that he loved so much. Narrowing his eyes and putting on his best pout he said over the roar of the club "is that all you love me for?"  
"of course not" said Teddy giggling a little at Cody's 'angry' face "I love you for lots of other things.......erm......like this" he said running the back of his hand down Cody's cheek, his thumb tracing along Cody's bottom lip silencing him "and this" he said again as his hand made its way down Cody's chest, tweaking a nipple through Cody's thin white shirt, Cody visibly tensed, but didn't say anything, he didn't want to stop Teddy when he was finally touching him in public, finally letting his guard down and just being himself.  
"And this" Teddy continued his trail down Cody's body, working his fingers in between a couple of buttons to feel the hard abs under soft tan flesh.

Cody reached down and grasped Teddy's hand bringing it up to his lips he kissed Teddy's knuckles  
"then show me" Cody mouthed over the music  
"huh? Teddy said rather incoherently, his eyes slightly glazed as he watched Cody's soft plump lips move.  
Cody smiled one of those toothy grins saved just for Teddy "show me" he shouted above the din "show me how much you love me"  
Teddy was still baffled, his drunken brain having problems working out what Cody wanted him to do. Cody rolled his eyes, grinning at Teddy's inability to hold his ale "kiss me" he said seductively.

Teddy froze, some of his usual apprehensiveness coming back, he glanced around the room, just to check that no one was looking. Cody sighed worried that he'd pushed it too far, worried that he'd scared Teddy off yet again when Teddy looked back at him, his eyes so full of fiery passion that Cody actually gasped out loud just before Teddy crashed their lips together.

In no time they were all over each other, Cody slipping over to straddle Teddy's thick thighs, his hands instantly coming up and fisting in Teddy's short hair. As usual Teddy's large hands snaked round Cody's back and up his tight cotton shirt, pulling him as close as he could, feeling the heat of Cody's hard hot body through their restrictive clothes.

Mouths smashed together and teeth crashed as they tried desperately to get as close as they could despite the layers of fabric. Cody clung to Teddy tight, his nails digging into Teddy's soft flesh as he ground down on his obvious arousal, his tongue plundering Teddy's mouth with such ferocity it took Teddy's breath away.

Cody's hand was just inching up Teddy's silky back shirt when a painfully loud siren when off, Teddy broke the kiss, staring at Cody with panicked eyes for a moment as the noise continued. Cody just smiled down at him, kissing his nose as he leaned back, making sure to rub their straining erections together as he did.  
"oh yeah" Cody said nonchalantly "I forgot to tell you......this is a foam party" he smirked as a huge jet of foam began to pour from the wall all over their both, similar ones spurting out all over the club. Cody giggled at Teddy's dumb struck expression and rigid body "don't be so uptight baby" he whispered, scooping up a handful of foam and plopping it straight down on Teddy's head.

"Cody, you asshole......this is my favourite shirt!" Teddy yelled, trying in vain to keep the rapidly rising foam off his jeans.  
"Oh come on Teddybear, it will be fun.......and I'll buy you a new shirt, anyone you want, I promise" Cody sniggered, peppering Teddy's still aghast face with sweet kisses.  
"But Cody......" Teddy whined "I like this shirt!"

Totally ignoring Teddy's protests Cody stood up, his jeans already soaked through, the thick fabric sticking to every curve as he began to sway his hips to the beat. Stepping back slowly towards the edge of the booth, Cody's arms came up above his head, stretching his lean torso out as he danced, his eyes never leaving teddy's  
"Come on Teddy" he groaned over the noise "come dance with me" he said as he left the booth and stepped down into the foam.

Teddy's eyes darted back and forth around the club, there were people everywhere in various states of undress all totally lost in their own pleasure in the foam, but for some reason despite all the booze and coaxing from Cody he still couldn't let go, he still couldn't be that open with his feelings in public, so he just shook his head and slumped back into the booth, not so concerned now about the foam currently soaking into his favourite black shirt.

Not deterred in the slightest Cody made his way a little further out, the foam now coming almost waist height, he thought it might take a little more to get Teddy out of that booth and he was more than willing to give it to him. His hips swung with the heavy beat as his hands came up and undid a few buttons on his tight white shirt, rubbing his wet fingers on the newly exposed flesh, loving the way Teddy's tongue darted out to moisten his dry lips, he know he was getting to him. Turning around but making sure to watch Teddy the whole time over his shoulder, Cody bent down, his wet jeans pulling tight over his shapely ass as he scooped up some foam before turning back around and locking his ice blue playful eyes with Teddy's lust clouded ones, before spreading the soft foam over his newly exposed chest, rubbing it in, soaking his shirt right through.

Teddy squirmed in his seat, his hand involuntarily moving down to his soaked groin, pushing hard at his throbbing erection with the palm of his hand as he watched Cody almost hypnotically move on the dance floor. Then suddenly he was gone, Cody wasn't there anymore, Teddy panicked, jumping up he dashed out of the booth to the spot that Cody has seconds go occupied, slipping on the foam in his haste he fell flat on his back with a huge thud, emerging from the foam coughing and spluttering, his shirt and hair completely soaked and covered in foam.

Cody jumped up out of the foam "Teddy baby, are you ok??" he shouted "Teddy? He said again a little quieter, a quizzical look on his face. Teddy was just staring at him, laid in the foam, propped up on his elbows, just staring at him with a glazed look.

Teddy couldn't believe his eyes, as he came up from the foam a little stunned. Suddenly there was Cody emerging from the bubbles, he tossed his head back sending a halo of foam and water cascading around him, his tight white shirt clung to him in all the right places, the water turning it totally see through giving Teddy a tantalising glimpse of the perfectly toned tummy beneath, the water gushed down Cody's chest and thighs as he looked down at Teddy. To Teddy's booze soaked brain he looked like an angel, images of the past three months flashed through his brain and suddenly he couldn't believe that he had denied Cody all of this, couldn't believe that he had been to scared of people's reactions, to scared of himself to give Cody what he wanted. Ted promised himself there and then, that would never happen again, he would always put Cody first, always put Ihis/i angel first.

Shaking his head, trying to ground himself again he smiled up at Cody "Do you know how hot you look in that white shirt all see through now??" he giggled.  
"Yes, yes I do.....why do you think I wore it??? I'm not as dumb as you think Teddybear" Cody beamed down, offering Teddy his hand to get up off the drenched floor.

Jumping up off the slippery tiles Teddy wrapped his strong arms tight around Cody's lean frame, leaning into him and swaying their hips in unison to the powerful beat.  
"I thought I'd lost you for a minute there" Cody joked, waving his hand in front of Teddy eyes. Teddy blushed slightly lowering his lashes  
"nah...." Teddy drawled into Cody's ear, pulling him even closer "just a bit of an epiphany really"  
"oh.....is that so" Cody said leaning into the embrace, loving Teddy being so affectionate in public "and what would this epiphany be eh?"  
"oh nothing much" Teddy joked, spinning Cody around to the music "just about how much I love you I guess" he whispered right into Cody's ear, letting his tongue dart out to lick the shell slowly "and how stupid I've been all these months not coming out with you, not giving you everything you've ever wanted" he sighed, twirling Cody around once more.  
"Well I'm glad that's sorted now!" Cody giggled "and I have to admit.....I'm enjoying the new Teddy very. Much" Cody punctuated the last words by grinding his obvious erection into Teddy's hip.

"**You know what?" Teddy whispered, his hand ghosting down Cody's drenched back and grabbing his ass tight " I like the new teddy very much too!" he said just before he crashed their lips together, turning and forcing Cody to walk backwards towards their booth. Cody yelped into the kiss as the back of his legs hit the soft booth, Teddy just grinned as he shoved him unceremoniously backwards, down onto the soft leather before climbing in on top.**

**Cody stared amazed at Teddy's sudden confidence "what are you doing Teddy?" he whispered, raising his arms above his head and arching his back up into the thick body above him.  
"Showing you" Teddy grinned down, his hands going straight for Cody's fly  
"showing me right now?? Here??!" Cody giggled  
"I don't think I can wait another minute Codes, not with you looking like that" Teddy growled opening Cody's jeans and yanking them down hard.  
"ok, ok" Cody groaned "hang on then......."  
Cody wriggled out from under Teddy, quickly grabbing the ice bucket and dumping the remnants of the melted ice out on the floor before putting it over the lamp at the back of the booth, plunging them into relative darkness.**

**Turning back to Teddy he couldn't believe the sight that greeted him, Teddy was sat up straight with his jeans and underwear already around his thighs, his thick glistening cock bouncing playfully against his favourite black shirt "come here baby" Teddy whispered grabbing Cody's wrist and pulling him into his lap "need you now....." he demanded, kissing Cody sloppily before standing him up and spinning him around, dragging his jeans down to his thighs as he sat him back down on his knee.**

**Cody gasped and arched his back against Teddy's broad chest as he felt Teddy's hand slip round and grab his achingly hard cock, foam and pre come mixing to form the slickest slide as Teddy jacked him quickly. Teddy's other arm snaked round Cody's neck pulling him flush to his body, Cody's head lolled back onto Teddy's shoulder as Teddy hissed in his ear "fuck....you're so sexy like this" increasing his grip on Cody's throat "gonna love fucking you like this" he whispered as he bit down on Cody's lobe.**

**Adoring Teddy restraining him like that and with the beat of the music thumping through his chest Cody whimpered "please Teddy baby.....please. now....I need you now"  
Teddy let go of Cody's throbbing cock and scooping up some more foam, slicked himself up as well as he could.  
"You ready for me baby?" He whispered, rubbing his tip over Cody's tight hole a few times to lube it a little before pushing slowly in.**

**Teddy pulled Cody close to him as his whole body tensed with pain, a strangled scream leaving his lips as Teddy pushed his solid cock as gently as he could into Cody's unprepared tunnel until Cody was seated fully on his dick. With his hand still around Cody's neck, Teddy tried to sooth him, whispering words of love into his ear and running his fingers over any part of exposed flesh he could find, after a few minutes Cody opened his screwed shut eyes and relaxed into Teddy's strong embrace.**

"**Mmmm......that's it baby" Teddy moaned as Cody began to bounce slowly on his cock, using his sizable thighs to lift himself up and then slam back down over and over. They picked up the pace, Teddy thrusting to meet Cody half way, his hand still on Cody's neck holding him in place as the other found its way back to Cody's neglected cock, fisting it in time with their thrusts.**

**Turning his head into Teddy's neck Cody bit and sucked at the soft flesh, earning a growl and a step up in pace from Teddy. Every thrust was hitting Cody's sweet spot dead on, the angle driving Teddy deeper than usual.  
"I'm not gonna last Teddy" Cody screamed out, forcing himself down on to Teddy's cock harder and harder, his own cock throbbing and twitching in Teddy's tight fist.  
"come for me baby" Teddy moaned, driving himself into Cody as hard and deep as he could, holding himself still with his cock firmly pressing on Cody's sweet spot as he jacked him fast, his hand squeezing tight over Cody's tip with every rapid up thrust.**

**Cody's strangled cry was muffled in the crook of Teddy's neck as he came, shooting spurts of hot ropey come all over the floor of the booth, his nails digging hard into Teddy's thighs as Teddy milked the last of Cody's orgasm out gently through is fingers. Teddy shuddered, dropping Cody's spent cock he wrapped both arms fully around Cody, holding him tight. The increased pressure on his cock as Cody's muscles spasmed and contracted around him was enough to send him spiralling into his own orgasm, he groaned and tensed as he filled Cody to the brim with his hot come.**

**They stilled, both panting heavily, their hearts thumping in their chests almost as fast as the long forgotten music. Cody nuzzled into Teddy's neck, kissing him softly as he slowly stood on shaky legs, letting Teddy's softening cock slip from his abused hole with a slurp, they both giggled at the noise as the quickly pulled their soaked jeans back up best they could before Teddy pulled Cody into his lap once more, this time face to face.**

"**You're incredible....you know that" Teddy drawled lazily as they stared into each other's smiling eyes.  
"You're not so bad yourself baby" Cody winked "maybe we can go back to the hotel now and you can 1show me/i just how much you love me some more?? Huh?......well maybe after a shower, you made a bit of a mess" he giggled, scrunching his nose up as he wiggled his ass against Teddy's thigh.  
"Sure baby" Teddy laughed pulling them both up and out of the booth "let's go get you cleaned up"**


End file.
